The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hardy Dianthus, commonly known as Garden Pink, which is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and for planting in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus×allwoodii and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WP15 VAL12’.
‘WP15 VAL12’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a long term breeding program conducted in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. ‘WP15 VAL12’ was selected in 2012 for its semi-double vibrant bright pink flowers, serrated petal edges, strong sweet fragrance and glaucous blue-green foliage.
‘WP15 VAL12’ arose and was selected as a seedling which resulted from the open pollination of an existing selection of Dianthus from the inventor's breeding program, namely Dianthus code name ‘VAL 06.27’ (unpatented and unreleased) as the female parent plant, by an unknown selection from the breeding program as the male parent plant. The male parent was growing within the inventor's stock of breeding lines.
Asexual reproduction of ‘WP15 VAL12’ was first accomplished in 2012 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom using the propagation method of shoot cuttings. The inventor has determined that ‘WP15 VAL12’ is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.